


Room With a View

by FallLover



Series: Boytoy AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Background HankCon - Freeform, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Coitus Interruptus, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor - Freeform, Fetish Clothing, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hank - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostitution, RK900's name is nathan, Referenced Anal Gaping, Trauma, Vibrators, neither Gavin nor RK900 rape anyone, referenced bad bdsm etiquette, references to caning, references to whips, the non-con is only referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Nathan is Hank Anderson's driver and looking to pass time while Hank is at a conference. While there, Nathan runs across Gavin, a hired prostitute.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Boytoy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116794
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as "Chocolate Bunny", and while it does borrow heavily from Syn's mafia AU, I've replaced that Gavin with my own. You should be able to read this as a standalone. Hank's a mobster, Connor is his boytoy, Nathan is his driver, and most other characters are Hank's underlings.

Nathan twirled the car keys as he got into the garage elevator. He’d dropped Hank and Connor off at the hotel entrance for the conference (for want of a better term than “group of mob bosses get together to talk shop”), supervised the removal of Hank and Connor’s luggage from the car, and locked it up. Now he was heading upstairs to check his suite.

Nathan had been working as a regular bodyguard when Connor called him out of the blue to try and reconnect after years of silence. And Nathan, feeling a bit lonely and wanting to reconnect, too, took the call. Soon enough, details of Connor’s life spilled out, even if Nathan could tell they were carefully curated to exclude things in Connor’s past he was uncomfortable with, and the more illegal aspects of Hank’s life. If nothing else, Nathan got the message that Connor was doing a lot better _now_ , which was comforting.

When Nathan’s job ended as his boss went literally underground for various reasons, Connor reached out again saying Hank might have something for Nathan to work on.

Hank had seen his resume and skills, and signed him on for a trial period as a driver. The rest was history.

After nearly a year working for Mr. Anderson as his personal driver, Nathan was getting used to the situation. The gig was a lot better than most of the bodyguard gigs he’d signed on to. For starters, he was just in charge of the car, which was more fun than glaring at anyone in the general vicinity. Plus, there was sometimes decent food, the odd fun hook-up, and getting to spend more time with Connor, who turned out to be a rather good friend now that they were in their 30s and capable of, at least some times, acting like adults around each other. And the paycheck was nice.

As Nathan stepped out of the elevator, he was greeted by Connor smiling gamely at him. Nathan noted North leaning against a wall nearby, keeping an eye on everything. Nathan got along with North pretty well – he’d grown rather close to most of the gang at Hank’s place. North would watch the movies Nathan liked that Connor didn’t, and they’d act as wingpeople for each other at parties sometimes.

Nathan frowned. “Shouldn’t you be with Mr. Anderson?” Connor almost never left the man’s side. True love or something, on top of Connor’s regular job description. Nathan didn’t really understand it, but it was easily observable.

Connor shrugged. “He’s in a meeting with the other family heads right now and said I could explore, as long as I kept to the safe areas.” He slipped his arm through Nathan’s and said, “Explore with meeee, I’m _bored!_ ”

North snorted and Nathan rolled his eyes.

They didn’t get all that much exploring done, given how warded off the hotel was by different groups of security, but the trio did make marked comments about an indoor fountain that North said was the most overpriced piece of wasteful garbage she’d seen indoors, and that was saying something, explore some very fancy bathrooms, discover three gardens, and briefly explore Nathan’s room, which was spacious and nicer than most of the hotels Nathan had stayed at over the years for work.

Connor flopped down on Nathan’s bed while North flipped through TV channels. “You’re going to the party tonight right? I’ll probably be with Hank all night, but you can tell me what it is I’ll be missing!”

“Ah, yes,” Nathan remarked, straightening up how he wanted all his toiletries in the bathroom. “I mustn’t forget the part of my job that involves ‘sight-seeing for Connor’.”

“ _Nines_ … I just don’t want you reading alone in your room all night. And maybe, if Hank lets me get away, I can hang out with you for a bit, too!”

“You say that like you’ll be able to see anyone other than Hank at the party,” North commented, with a smirk.

Connor pouted.

“I’m not Hank, that doesn’t work on me,” North commented as she turned the TV off.

"You also still refuse to help me pick out a tattoo," Connor continued, looking back at Nathan.

"It's for _your_ boyfriend, not mine. I have no idea what to pick. I've already given you my advice."

"And you think it's dumb to get a tattoo."

"I think it's your body, your choice."

Connor sighed.

“Fine, I’ll go to the party,” Nathan continued as he walked out of the bathroom. “Maybe there’ll be some interesting food or something.”

North snorted.

* * *

Nathan demurely stayed a step behind Connor and Hank as they walked into the party. It was, of course, over the top, as these stupid parties often went. Nathan had no interest in the stupidity the stupidly rich mafia got up to while arguing over who had the biggest cock, but even this was a bit _much_. An army of waitstaff, ice sculptures, fruit sculptures, what looked like a live mini zoo of some kind in a corner featuring an actual _lion_ , a giant buffet featuring all those silly food fountains, a live band, and, of course, the usual hired hookers as extra waitstaff.

Nathan noticed Connor stiffen ever so slightly as a few of the latest group of strippers drew close, holding trays of various hors d’oeuvres.

“What is it?” Nathan asked, his eyes darting over the two men and one woman. They were all dressed in what was clearly someone’s idea of a joke: tall black boots, silk navy blue boxer briefs and tight but open-chested t-shirts stylized like cop uniforms, complete with a party cop hat, slightly lowered sunglasses, and fake handcuffs clipped to their hips.

“That’s…” Connor swallowed. “The man on the left, Gavin, we used to work together. He got sent to another place, though. Zlatko didn’t like him.”

“Problem?” Hank asked, glancing at the man in question out of the corner of his eye.

“…No. I mean, we never got along, but he’s not like… an issue. Don’t worry about it.” Connor squeezed Hank’s arm. “I’m hungry.”

Nathan eventually broke off from the group to go find his own food and entertainment. He could handle himself well enough that Hank trusted him on his own. He worked his way through enough the buffet to surmise the pickings were good enough, as things usually went, and had munched his way through half a filled plate while standing in a shadowed corner of the room, before _Gavin_ stopped by him to offer a tray of summer rolls.

As Nathan considered the offerings, he eyed Gavin up close. The man was attractive, like the other strippers, although he had a few more scars than Nathan was used to seeing on them. He had a shit-eating grin and a nice-looking chest that drew the eye, and the arms of someone who worked out a lot.

“Are you Connor’s brother?” Gavin asked.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the man.

Gavin shrugged. “You look almost identical. But you’re taller, and better looking. I figure, if Connor’s traveling around with you, you’re either a double not being used properly or a sibling.”

“Bold of you to just ask,” Nathan said, picking one of the rolls.

“If you were a higher-up, you wouldn’t be walking behind Mr. Anderson like that. And you’re not a bodyguard, because you’re nowhere near him. Even Anderson’s right hands didn’t walk behind his boytoy, like you did.”

Nathan smiled. “So, you’re smart, hmm?”

“I dunno,” Gavin said, with a grin, “brains aren’t what people compliment me the most for.” He glanced pointedly down at Nathan’s crotch and back up, grinning.

Nathan snorted. “Well. That’s… a claim.”

Gavin shrugged. “It’s honest. People don’t like clever hookers, unless there’s tongue involved.”

Nathan didn’t rise to the bait. “My brother doesn’t like you much.” A guess, from Connor’s behavior. He _might_ have just been genuinely surprised to see Gavin there.

Gavin snorted. “We used to compete over clients at Zlatko’s. People like his whole _babyface_ shtick.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “Dumb, if you ask me.”

“Can’t imagine why you find me interesting, then, unless it’s just to mock him behind his back.”

Gavin tilted his head. “At first glance, it’s obvious you’re related, but you’re like… sharper than he is, I dunno. You’re more muscular and… _intense_. It’s hot. Really, I was curious about how you were related to Connor, but the rest…”

“Intense?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it. Hot’s all I got.” Gavin’s smile widened every so slightly. “And up closer you’re even prettier.”

Nathan smirked. “No wonder you lost clients to Connor.”

Gavin scoffed. “I can go if you’re not—”

“Wait. Open your mouth.”

Gavin quirked an eyebrow, but moved his tray aside and did as requested.

Nathan tore off a bit of the summer roll and carefully raised the bit to Gavin’s lips before pressing it onto Gavin’s tongue. Nathan didn’t remove his finger. He just rested it on Gavin’s tongue, watching Gavin’s face.

Gavin swallowed, not looking away, either.

Nathan lightly pet the man’s tongue before pulling out, then he nodded slightly.

Gavin shut his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Nathan moved his left hand over Gavin’s throat, lightly caressing it. His skin was rather soft.

“ _Are_ you one of Mr. Anderson’s bodyguards?” Gavin asked, his voice breathy and quiet.

“Would it matter if I was?” Nathan asked.

“Guess not,” Gavin replied. “Depending on how you tip. Does it matter that your brother doesn’t like me?”

“…Guess not,” Nathan replied, smiling. He lightly moved his fingers over Gavin’s lips, feeling Gavin’s hot breath on his skin. He noticed the light scar on Gavin’s nose and brushed his thumb over it. He reached up to gently remove the sunglasses and met Gavin’s hazel gaze.

Gavin’s body tilted slightly towards him, and his lips parted ever so slightly. The boxers really didn’t hide anything, either.

“What happens if you’re not serving?” Nathan asked, quietly.

"Nothing, so long as we’re entertaining guests,” Gavin replied, equally quiet. “There’s like four other waiters with these rolls.” He lightly moved his tray up in the air. “But I can set it on the counter if you want to do more.”

Nathan smiled.

* * *

“You know your mouth is amazing,” Nathan said as he increased his pace, making Gavin bounce against him and the wall, “But you feel great like this, too.”

Gavin tightened his legs around Nathan’s back, and groaned as Nathan kept hitting his prostate. His fingers dug a little into Nathan’s shirt. Gavin buried his face in Nathan’s shoulder. His hard cock bounced against Nathan’s chest.

They’d quickly left the party and gone back to Nathan’s room, where Gavin had got to work on the loveliest blowjob Nathan had in a while. That had turned into some intense kissing, then Nathan pushing Gavin up against a wall and ripping his stupid boxers off and finger fucking him while he moaned deliciously in Nathan’s ear. Gavin lost both his shoes somewhere between that and Nathan pushing his cock in Gavin’s hole.

Nathan readjusted his grip on Gavin’s ass, then paused as the room door opened. Nathan turned to see Connor walk in.

Connor froze as the door moved back so he could see the whole scene.

Gavin peeked up from Nathan’s shoulder.

Recognition filled Connor’s expression. “…Oh.”

Nathan frowned at him. There was something else in that word. “What?”

“I uh…” Connor rolled his eyes. “ _Really_ , Nines?”

“Really, what?” Nathan replied. He readjusted his grip again. “I’m busy, Con.”

“Well excuse me for wanting to make sure you were okay,” Connor said with a frown. “You left the party so early, I was worried.”

“I appreciate the concern,” Nathan said, trying to be sincere. He did appreciate it. He and Connor were trying to be better brothers to each other after not really talking for years. And Connor _was_ putting more effort into it than Nathan.

But… well…

“I’m fine,” Nathan continued. “More than fine. You can go back to the party.”

“Well… I’ll leave you to it, then.” Connor backed out and shut the door.

“…Jeez,” Gavin said, quietly. “Sorry.”

Nathan laughed. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I forgot Connor has a back-up key.”

“…Really?”

“Yeah. In case he wants to get away from work.”

“…Oh.”

“But where were we?” Nathan thrust in again, making Gavin groan.

* * *

Afterward, they lay on the bed, breathing hard and staring at the ceiling.

“So, when do you have to go back?” Nathan asked.

“Whenever you want me to,” Gavin replied, pushing himself up. “I can—”

“No,” Nathan said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down so Gavin was next to him, practically crushed against Nathan’s body, his head nestled on Nathan’s collarbone.

“…Okay.”

Nathan carded his hands through Gavin’s hair.

“You’re a controlling shit, huh?”

“Is that not your thing?”

“I mean you make it work, don’t get me wrong.” Gavin’s right hand traveled lightly down Nathan’s chest. “It’s just like… _sudden_ , you know?”

“Not what you’re used to?”

“Naw, it’s… usually people just jump straight to whips or canes with me. But you’re just like, nope, let’s put dicks and fingers in holes, and that works just fine for me, too.” He grinned.

“…We could go to whips or canes if you want.”

Gavin stiffened ever so briefly, but it was quickly gone, and he replied, “Whatever makes you happy.”

“…I think we won’t, then.”

“I’m not afraid, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m not worried. But it’s my decision. So we’re not going to. I have other things I’d rather do.”

“…I’ll have to let my boss know if you want me to stay overnight.”

“Mm… How long are you allowed to stay after that?”

Gavin chuckled, “You that into me, huh?”

“Maybe I want to plug you up for the next 24 hours and see how long it takes you to cry.”

Gavin snorted, but snuggled closer, wrapping a leg around Nathan’s. “…Really?”

“Mmm… what do you think of gags?”

“…I think we’re here for the duration of the conference.”

Nathan grinned.

* * *

Nathan turned the TV off and set up one of his more relaxing music playlists on his phone. Hank hadn’t needed him all day while he talked with his peers, so Nathan had decided to stay on his own. Connor had been with Hank most of the day, too, probably showing off the latest jewelry or sexy outfit Hank got him.

Now Nathan leaned back against the headboard of his bed and clicked a button on the remote in his hand.

Gavin twitched and groaned around Nathan’s cock as the vibrating plug Nathan had put in his ass sped up. Nathan had settled on a plug overnight, which they’d removed in the morning, and replaced with the larger vibrating plug Nathan had picked in the morning. At around 1 in the afternoon, after giving Gavin a brief break, Nathan had moved up in size again, to where they were now. It made Gavin a bit sloppy as he tried to give Nathan a nice blowjob.

Nathan smiled fondly as he carded through Gavin’s sweaty hair. “So good for me.”

Gavin groaned.

“Haven’t come yet, have you sweetheart?” Nathan asked.

Gavin made a pained grunt.

“Good boy.” Nathan patted his head. “But I think you’re struggling. Do you want me to help you?”

Gavin nodded, inasmuch as he could while still keeping his mouth on Nathan’s cock.

Nathan pulled Gavin’s head up and off and stared into Gavin’s dazed eyes. He smiled at the saliva falling from Gavin’s lips. “So beautiful. And to think they just had you serving hors d’oeuvres…”

Gavin’s cheeks reddened.

Nathan pushed Gavin back and rolled him over so he was on his back.

Gavin stared dazedly up at him.

“Stay there,” Nathan ordered, before hopping off the bed to go to the case of toys he always traveled with in case he ran into someone fun. It was more limited than the set he kept at home, but good enough for his needs. When he found what he wanted, he returned and set his haul down on the bed.

Gavin looked down at the items, and his eyes widened, then he looked up at Nathan in surprise.

Nathan straddled him again and rubbed a circle on Gavin’s chest. He noticed Gavin was a bit calmer when he was touched. “Color?”

Gavin shrugged, “Green.”

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Just… you really wanna put all that on me?” Gavin asked, his voice scratchy.

“Yes.” Nathan tilted his head. “Is that all right?”

Gavin smiled gamely. “I’m up for anything. Just… surprised you carry so much stuff with you. Like the plugs and vibrators are one thing, but…”

“We don’t have to, if you’re not comfortable.”

“Naw. It’s cool. Hot, even.” Gavin smiled. “Really, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Nathan watched him.

Gavin glanced back at the pile, and his smile widened.

“I always come prepared on trips,” Nathan added. “Passes the time.” Nathan lightly scratched Gavin’s chest.

“So… am I doing a good job of passing the time for you?” Gavin tilted his head and darted his tongue out playfully.

Nathan _didn’t_ smile. Gavin was _cute_ and it was _annoying_.

Nathan snorted instead and leaned down. “Yes.” He pressed his lips to Gavin’s and licked his way inside. When he pulled away, leaving Gavin gasping and even harder than before, Nathan reached for the cock cage.

* * *

Nathan paused when he heard the door to the room unlock, and glanced back, calming himself. He felt no need to cover himself. Hank had seen him in strange positions before. The man had no qualms when it came to his staff.

Gavin was too out of it to react much to the sound of the door. He couldn’t see anything through the blindfold anyway, which was wet with his tears.

Hank walked around the end of the bed and sat in a chair nearby so that he could be level with Nathan.

Nathan watched him, and slightly readjusted his grip on Gavin’s thighs.

“So Connor’s really intent on the tattoo, still,” Hank said, scratching his head. He idly glanced at Gavin, noting the intricate silver cock cage, the nipple clamps and chain, the ball gag, the blindfold, the tied hands connected to the headboard… then looked back at Nathan. “You think I should go forward with it?”

“Isn’t that _his_ decision, sir?” Nathan asked, calmly, as if he and Hank were sitting at a table and sipping tea, and Nathan wasn’t balls deep in his latest conquest.

“I don’t know. It’s just… a lot. He wants to impress me, I think, but I want him to get one only if he wants one.” Hank’s sleeves were rolled up, revealing the tattoos he usually kept hidden. Nathan had never been one to care about such things, but he knew Hank had only decided not to get full sleeves on both arms because he couldn’t decide on a proper design, and clearly a lot of thought and time went into the designs.

Connor, of course, had come up with the idea that he should get tattoos, too, maybe as a surprise, maybe as something he could sort of gift Hank. The idea was to either come up with an idea that Hank would like… or just let Hank pick something.

“You could always tell _him_ that, sir,” Nathan replied. He was used to playing the role of the person Hank would come to on advice for seduction, since Markus declined the duty. It was very strange, but since Hank hadn’t asked anything about sex, Nathan was perfectly happy on obliging. It meant he could warn Connor about certain things, if nothing else, and kept his position with Hank a bit more secure, after a fashion.

The first time Hank had asked Nathan something similar, Nathan had refused to talk about it. It was private, and Nathan felt weird talking to his boss about his brother.

Hank had offered anything Nathan wanted in exchange.

An unlimited promise from Hank Anderson was too good to pass up. And it wasn’t like the information was _bad_. Mostly just generic relationship advice Hank could have googled if he wasn’t too ashamed to. So Nathan took the promise, saved for later, and answered Hank’s questions to the best of his ability.

Hank grumbled, glanced back at Gavin, then asked, “Having fun?”

“Yes, sir.” Gavin responded beautiful to everything Nathan put on him, making the loveliest whines as Nathan placed the nipple clamps and slowly finger fucked him even after leaving the vibrator in for so long. He begged so sweetly, too, through his tears.

“Heard he’s a handful.”

Nathan smiled. “You just have to know how to handle him. He’s been very good for _me_. Sir.”

Gavin’s hands twitched slightly, but he didn’t make a sound. His head stayed still, and he was still breathing hard, though he’d relaxed a bit after some time passed with Nathan being still.

Hank snorted and got up, then walked out of the room.

When they were alone again, Nathan chuckled. “I feel like I’m a showpony during this trip. Maybe North or Markus will pop in next?”

Gavin snorted.

“You’re so loose now… But still so tight for me.” As Nathan started thrusting again, he mused, “You know I have a whole shelf of dildos I’d love to try on you… Some are quite large, you know.” Nathan leaned down a bit, watching Gavin shiver. “I could spend all day working you open again… Just imagining them in your hole, making you cry as I thrust them back and forth, filling you up and up, making you gape so much I might crawl inside you…”

Gavin moaned, and he clenched around Nathan’s cock.

Nathan reached down and unclipped the cock cage, feeling Gavin shake as he took his time to avoid hurting the man. Nathan dropped it to the side, before fisting Gavin’s cock and pumping it fast and hard.

Gavin arched as much as he could while he came.

Nathan grunted at the tight heat around his cock, quickly following suit.

* * *

“So what’s the salary of a mafia boss driver like?” Gavin lay on his stomach on the bed, his head on its side, his eyes shut. Nathan had put the rope and other tools aside.

“Pretty decent, considering,” Nathan said, gently massaging Gavin’s wrists.

“Like... what? Could you buy a house?”

“Yes. Too much effort, though. Easier to just save. Means I have more to spend on dates and junk food and toys.”

“God, do you _only_ think about fucking?”

Nathan snorted. “You _don’t_?”

“Yeah, but that’s... work.”

“What hobbies do you have, then?”

Gavin grimaced. “I don’t really have hobbies. Don’t have time for them. Or money. Watch tv sometimes. Action-adventure movies, you know? Or I read. Fantasy, that kind of shit. Anything that takes me away...” He frowned. “Anyway. Spend time at the library. When I can.”

“What would you do if you had the money?”

“I don’t know. I’d get a place of my own. And... and a cat.”

When Gavin didn’t continue, Nathan asked, “That’s it?”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah! _Sorry_ it’s not a big dream or anything, geez..”

“A place of your own and a pet sounds nice,” Nathan said, moving to Gavin’s other wrist. “We never had pets growing up, but I’ve always wondered about them.”

“We used to have a cat when I was younger, but she got out and we never saw her again. Always wanted another one.” Gavin sighed. “Books and a cat. That’s enough of a start.”

“Would you still work this job?”

“I mean I don’t have experience for anything else. And it’s better than working in some kitchen somewhere or behind a cash register. And I like it sometimes, you know? People can see I’m hot and that’s the only job I have.” He opened one eye and grinned cheekily at Nathan. “I may have gotten into it because I ran away from home, but... It’s not all bad.”

“So what parts _are_ bad?”

Gavin’s smile faded and he shut his eyes again. “You don’t wanna hear that...”

“I _asked_.”

Gavin sighed. “Not every client is… decent. I’ve had a few who rough me up, and things are worse at Eden than Zlatko’s... but I’ve had worse pimps so... you just deal. My room kind of sucks as a place to live, but you get by.” He sighed again. “I’ve been a stay-at-home whore a couple times. Never lasts long. The last one, Izos, he...” Gavin swallowed. “He said it was kind of a test run, which was weird. But well...”

“Well?” Nathan asked.

“He didn’t like safe words. Didn’t care about boundaries. I used to think I didn’t either until I met _him_. Turns out I have my limits, too.” He laughed. “And I used to like whips, too, before him. I called Dallin to ask to leave when it got to be too much and that was that, thankfully.”

“I’m sorry that happened.”

“Yeah well... it’s the past.” Gavin smiled. “You’re definitely one of the best clients I’ve ever had. I mean if I’d stayed at that party I’d probably be paired off with some ugly fuck or sucking off an orgy or whatever. Instead, I’m here with you. It’s... nice. Even if you fucked me till I can’t feel my legs.”

Nathan smiled.

* * *

Nathan woke up to a knock at his door. He looked over at Gavin, sleeping next to him in the bed.

Gavin lay on his left side so he was facing Nathan, but Nathan had pushed him so hard the previous evening, after they took a shower, he was out like a light.

The knock sounded again, so Nathan got out of the bed, grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his legs, before walking to the door. He grabbed a pistol as well and glanced through the peephole. He saw a man he didn’t recognize.

Nathan frowned, and spoke through the door. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah. You have one of my employees with you. His name’s Gavin Reed?”

“Who is this?”

“Dallin Lester. I run Eden Club.”

“…One moment.”

Nathan walked over to Gavin and shook him.

“Hmmn?” Gavin murmured, before opening his eyes and looking up.

“Someone here says he’s your boss?”

“…Dallin?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, uh… yeah, one sec.” Gavin was quick to get up and grab a pillow to cover his crotch before walking over to the door. He opened the door and said, “Uh, hey Dallin. What’s up?”

“Got a new contract for you. Izos wants to buy. Long-term.”

“…You’re kidding.”

Nathan didn’t bother to pretend he wasn’t listening.

“Nope. Said he was sad to see you were busy. He got here a little late, but made the offer this morning.”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah, so finish up here and let’s go.” Dallin pushed a bundle of clothing into his arms.

“Yeah, I’ll… I’ll be right out.”

Gavin shut the door.

Nathan watched his shoulders sag.

“What’s wrong?” Nathan asked.

“Huh? Oh. Nothing. Good news, actually.” Gavin turned and, with his head down, walked over the bathroom, dropped the pillow, and put the bundle of clothing down before carefully putting the shirt on. “I gotta go, sorry.”

“What’s the good news?” Nathan asked, reaching over to grab his own clothes.

“Uh… you probably don’t want to hear about… It’s Izos, because of fucking course it is.”

“Well since you’re cancelling my time, I’d like to know more,” Nathan said, doing up his pants. He smiled gamely at Gavin’s worried expression. “If you’re comfortable, anyway.”

Gavin paused mid-buttoning his shirt. He sighed. “The test run thing Izos talked about last time I was with him… I figured it was like… buying me, long-term, but I wasn’t sure he was serious.”

“Buying you long-term? …You mean like… my brother with Mr. Anderson?”

Gavin blinked. “Yeah. I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But… you asked your boss if you could leave his place when you were with him?”

“Yeah, but it’s… a long-term gig usually means better money, better food, better clothes, maybe jewelry or other gifts I can sell… A better room, with a bed even…” Gavin laughed. “I mean, even if I’m just walking around naked all the time like this one guy had me, it’s… usually it’s good.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Gavin’s voice was quieter as he continued doing up his shirt.

“…You don’t seem excited.”

“Huh?” Gavin blinked. Then he grinned, with that familiar, wolfish grin. “I’m plenty happy. I mean, Izos is really rich. I’ll be set, you know?”

Nathan could see through the grin, though. Gavin’s gaze was distant above the smile. Nathan frowned. “You said he doesn’t respect boundaries or safe words. That he doesn’t respect your limits.”

Gavin flushed. “I mean… I was tired last night, I didn’t mean…” He scratched his neck.

“I think you were pretty clear.”

Gavin scowled. “Look, a job’s a job, okay? I appreciate what you’re…” He swallowed. “But I have to make money. We aren’t all drivers for mafia dons. He bought my contract, and that’s that.”

Nathan didn’t say anything as they finished getting dressed.

When Gavin went to the door, Nathan said, “Wait. I’ll come with you.”

Gavin blinked and looked back at him in surprise. “Huh?”

Nathan walked forward and opened the door.

Dallin was a short, rather unremarkable man wearing an overpriced but somewhat ill-fitting suit. He stared up at Nathan, but before he could say anything, Nathan said, “I’m coming with you.”

“…What?” Dallin said, confused.

“To see Gavin’s… new client.”

“Look, Eden Club appreciates your business, but this is a private—”

“It’s in the hotel, isn’t it? And you don’t own the hotel. I can walk with Gavin wherever you’re going, unless you’re going into a private room.”

Dallin frowned, then looked around Nathan to Gavin, who wasn’t saying anything.

Nathan stood firm, watching the man.

“…Fucking fine. Whatever. Your time to waste. Come on, Gavin.” Dallin marched off.

“…You don’t have to come,” Gavin said quietly as they left the room and Nathan shut the door.

“I want to,” Nathan said. He reached out to twine his fingers through Gavin’s. “Besides, you’re still mine until he’s got you, right?” He flashed another smile Gavin’s way.

Gavin blinked, then smiled back, warmly. He squeezed Nathan’s hand back.

They ended up in one of the smaller lobbies of the hotel where another unremarkable bald man in an expensive suit was waiting for them. Izos looked like so many men Nathan had worked for, and Nathan had no good feeling about him.

Izos’ eyes nestled on Gavin.

Gavin had quickly let go of Nathan’s hand once Izos was in sight. Now he looked at the ground, coming to a stop beside Dallin.

Nathan stayed a few steps behind them, his expression as blank as possible.

“Gavin… still as pretty as ever.” Izos stepped forward and grabbed Gavin’s hair, yanking his head to the side.

Gavin grunted, but didn’t fight back, moving where Izos ordered.

“Good pet,” Izos commented. “Now where do you belong?”

Gavin dropped to his knees on the tile.

Izos chuckled and patted his cheek. “Good.” Then he glanced up and caught sight of Nathan. He raised an eyebrow. “Hello. Do you… work with Mr. Lester?”

“No.”

“Mr. Stern is just… observing,” Dallin said. “So, Mr. Izos, the last bit of the contract—”

“I’ll buy it,” Nathan said.

Dallin and Izos looked at Nathan in surprise.

Gavin blinked, and looked back at him.

Nathan was staring at Dallin. “I’ll buy Gavin’s contract.”

“You’re a bit late, Mr. Stern,” Izos said, still smiling like someone used to business deals and having to deal with small issues during negotiation. “I already have.”

“But he was with me when you interrupted us,” Nathan said. “I think that means I take priority.”

Izos scoffed. “That’s… not how contracts work.”

“It would be strange if potential Eden Club clients knew their toys could be taken from them at a moment’s notice,” Nathan said, looking at Dallin. “Odd business practice, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I—uh…” Dallin glanced between the two men. “Mr. Stern, really, this is—”

“Complete nonsense,” Izos said. “Mr. Stern, I think it’s time you _leave_.”

“Izos!” Hank said, walking into the room. “Haven’t seen you at the meetings. We were wondering where you were hiding.” His arm tattoos had some new color on them, and Nathan noticed what looked like the beginnings of making an actual sleeve had appeared on his right arm, consisting of intricate blue flowers.

Connor walked over to stand near Nathan, looking on curiously.

“…Anderson,” Izos said. “What… are you doing here?”

“Well, it sounded like you were giving orders to _my_ driver.” Hank looked down at Gavin, who quickly looked away. “What’s going on here?”

“I—” Dallin started.

“I’m going to buy Gavin’s contract with Eden Club. Permanently,” Nathan said.

“…Huh,” Hank said, glancing at Dallin, who looked like he was going to melt.

Izos wasn’t smiling now. “He’s being an—Anderson, your _driver_ is interfering in my business.”

“Sounds like a simple contract negotiation issue,” Hank replied.

Izos snorted. “Look, I offered for this contract first, so—"

“Did you actually write anything up, though?” Nathan asked, watching the man. “Because it sounded like you haven’t. Plus, Gavin isn’t _cattle_. It’s his choice, too.” Nathan walked forward, ignoring Dallin and Izos. Nathan knelt by Gavin’s side and looked in the man’s eyes.

Gavin looked terrified. “Nathan, you—”

“You want to come with me?” Nathan asked, quietly, smiling.

“Nathan, I…”

“Shut up, Gavin,” Izos started, “Adults are ta—”

“Izos, if you keep yapping, I’ll have Markus put a bullet through your head,” Hank said. “You’re being annoying.”

Izos colored at that.

Gavin glanced at Izos, then back at Nathan.

Nathan could see he was shaking.

“Nathan, I have to… Look, you can’t just… superhero your way into this. You’re going to get bored, and then I have to go back to these people.”

“If I get bored, which I don’t think I will, I’m going to make sure you don’t have to do that. I swear it.”

Gavin swallowed, shot a glance at Izos again, then back at Nathan. “Really?” He was so quiet, Nathan barely heard him.

“Yes. Really. I never break a promise. Ask Connor.”

Gavin glanced over at Connor, who smiled encouragingly. Gavin scoffed a little, then swallowed nervously. He shut his eyes. “ _Yes_ …” He said, quietly, and hoarsely. “Please. If you… if you can.”

“I can,” Nathan said. He glanced at Hank, who raised an eyebrow at him, before shrugging. Nathan looked back at Gavin and reached out a hand.

Gavin took it, and Nathan helped him stand up, pulling him back towards Hank.

“Mr. Lester,” Nathan said, “Let’s talk terms.”

Dallin glanced between Nathan and Izos, then, looking like he was made mostly of sweat. “I… uh… yeah, sure.” He waved over another man in a suit. “Let me talk with my attorney, first.” They moved to the side.

Izos glared, then stormed off.

“Stay with Connor for a minute, okay?” Nathan asked Gavin, looking at his brother.

Connor nodded at him, and lightly took Gavin’s arm.

Gavin was staring at the floor, still, clearly dumbstruck.

Nathan pulled Hank aside. “I’ve decided the favor I want. For giving you advice on Connor. I want Gavin.”

“…That’s a _big_ favor.”

“And Connor means a lot to you. Adding another person to your payroll is hardly anything for that. Plus, he’ll be staying with me. Saves you some money.”

Hank grimaced, then looked at Gavin, who hadn’t removed his arm from Connor’s hold yet, then back at Nathan. “You’ve known him for barely a couple days.”

“You knew Connor for all of… what, an hour?”

Hank snorted. “Yeah, yeah.” He scratched his head. “Yeah. Fine.” He pulled out his phone. “Let me get my people on it.”

“Good. …Good.” Nathan walked over to Gavin, who still looked kind of lost.

Connor looked up at him and smiled. “Good morning, Nines.”

“Morning, Con.” Nathan looked at Gavin, and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t miss the slight flinch. “…Gavin?”

Gavin blinked up at him. “I… Nathan, you didn’t actually…?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“…This isn’t just a joke?”

“Yes, it’s not a joke.”

“Hank’ll have it all handled,” Connor said, smiling kindly at Gavin. “I promise. He’s very good at that. And he’s got good lawyers and accountants and everything. And Izos' family is smaller than Hank's. There'll be no trouble.”

“Heh,” Gavin said. “Yeah…”

They watched Hank stop Dallin from walking to Gavin. Hank spoke quickly with Dallin and pulled him aside to go back to the attorney.

“…Guess I need to get my stuff,” Gavin said. “Glad I returned all my library books.”

* * *

Back in Nathan’s room, Gavin sat on the bed, staring at a wall, while Nathan finished calling in room service.

Nathan figured Gavin might need a bit of quiet time.

He put the phone down and walked back over to Gavin. He sat on the bed nearby and watched the other man.

Gavin was idly rubbing his fingers.

“So…” Nathan started, raising an eyebrow.

“So, I belong to you now, huh? For good?” Gavin replied, smiling sadly.

“I suppose so,” Nathan replied. “But you should be on Hank’s payroll, so you’re _his_ employee. I’m not sure how the whole thing’ll work out. Something like what Connor does, which is sort of what you’ve done before? I have a nice room at Hank’s place, and he’s pretty generous on rules and the like. Connor should be able to show you around.”

“Ahh.”

“Not looking forward to spending time with Connor again?”

“I mean he’s… He seems fine. I’ve never shared a house with another live-in whore, before on one of these assignments.” Gavin looked up at him. “But we’re working for different clients, technically, so I think it’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Gavin scratched his arm. “What are uh… the rules?”

Nathan frowned. “Mmm… you’re mine, and only mine.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Gavin said, smiling a little at that.

“Maybe don’t wander around nude or anything outside my room. Wouldn’t want to scandalize the place.”

Gavin snorted at that.

“Respect any rules Hank sets. If you have issues, talk to me, and we’ll work it out. He’s my boss, and I… like him. And Connor’s my brother. I don’t expect you to love him, but if you have problems with him and can’t work it out, come to me first, okay?”

“Okay.” Gavin swallowed, but didn’t say anything.

“I think that’s most of it. We can work out the rest later. But what else is wrong?”

“I don’t really know,” Gavin replied, looking at him, a bit coy now. “These hotel gigs are usually sorta like vacations. Didn’t expect it to change to… _this_ …” He shook his head. “Still… wrapping my head around it, I guess.” He looked at Nathan thoughtfully, like he was seeing him for the first time all over again.

Nathan couldn’t help himself and leaned over and mouthed a line down Gavin’s collarbones, pushing him down onto the bed.

Gavin didn’t resist, and craned his head back as Nathan rucked up Gavin’s shirt, lightly scratching at Gavin’s abs.

“I know what _else_ you could wrap around…” Nathan said, before peppering kisses along Gavin’s neck.

Gavin snorted. “What…? What, exactly? Are you usurping my throne of bad pick-up lines?” He guffawed. “Oh, that was… bad. Like, seriously.”

Nathan laughed, too, and looked up to see Gavin grinning at him.

Gavin reached out to touch Nathan’s chin. The touch was soft and hesitant, like Gavin wasn’t sure Nathan would let him.

Nathan reached up to take the hand and pull it to his lips so he could place a kiss on Gavin’s palm. “Well I guess I’ll just have to hear more of yours, then. And the good news is, we’ve got plenty of time.”


End file.
